Warta
thumb|250px|Warta niedaleko miejscowości [[Warta (miasto)|Warta]] Warta – trzecia pod względem długości rzeka Polski, druga w pełni w jej granicach; główny, prawy dopływ Odry. Przebieg rzeki Odcinek górny Źródła Warty znajdują się na Wyżynie Krakowsko-Częstochowskiej w Kromołowie, dawnym mieście, obecnie przyłączonym do Zawiercia. Płynie tektonicznym Obniżeniem Górnej Warty wzdłuż krawędzi Wyżyny Krakowsko-Częstochowskiej. W Częstochowie rzeka zmienia kierunek biegu na wschodni, by za miastem spotkać się z Wyżyną Wieluńską (miejsce styku z Wyż. Częstochowską), przełamując się przez nią głęboką na 70 m doliną – jest to Mirowski Przełom Warty. Pokonawszy go, łagodnie skręca na północ a w okolicach Radomska na zachód. Następnie ponownie przełamuje się przez Wyżynę Wieluńską poprzez Działoszyński Przełom Warty by nieco dalej przełamać się przez nią po raz trzeci, pokonując rozległy Łuk Załęczański i zawracając na krótko bieg o 180 stopni (na wschód). Opuszczając ostatecznie wyżynę, obiera kierunek północny, niezmienny do wysokości miasta Koło, gdzie skręca na zachód, mija Konin i wpływa w Pradolinę Warciańsko-Odrzańską, tym samym kończąc swój górny bieg. Odcinek środkowy W pobliżu Śremu Warta wpływa w Poznański Przełom Warty. Po przepłynięciu przez Poznań, rzeka natrafia w okolicy Obornik na przeszkodę w postaci wyższego obszaru Pojezierza Południowopomorskiego i ponownie zmienia kierunek na zachodni wpływając w Pradolinę Toruńsko-Eberswaldzką. Odcinek dolny Na początku dolnego biegu rzeki, w miejscowości Santok do Warty uchodzi jej największy dopływ – Noteć. Po przepłynięciu przez Gorzów Wielkopolski, Warta wpływa w obszar, na którym został utworzony Park Narodowy Ujście Warty, po czym w Kostrzynie nad Odrą uchodzi do Odry. Warta w sieci międzynarodowych dróg wodnych Warta Dolna (68,2 km, od Santoka do ujścia do Odry) jest elementem międzynarodowej drogi wodnej E70, ustalonej w 1996 r. w porozumieniu AGN (European Agreement on Main Inland Waterways of International Importance)http://www.mi.gov.pl/files/0/105/Analizapotrzebinwestycyjnych1.pdf Analiza potrzeb inwestycyjnych w zakresie żeglugi śródladowej na rzece Odrze w latach 2007-2013. Akademia Morska w Szczecinie. Instytut Inżynierii Transportu. Zakład Żeglugi Sródladowej i Gospodarki Wodnej. Szczecin 2006, str. 25. Dorzecze Warty Dopływy w kolejności od źródeł Urbanizacja Miasta położone nad Wartą * Zawiercie * Myszków * Częstochowa * Działoszyn * Sieradz * Warta * Uniejów * Koło * Konin * Zagórów * Pyzdry * Śrem * Mosina * Puszczykowo * Luboń * Poznań * Murowana Goślina * Oborniki * Obrzycko * Wronki * Sieraków * Międzychód * Skwierzyna * Gorzów Wielkopolski * Kostrzyn nad Odrą Ciekawostki * odległość od źródeł Warty do spotkania z Odrą jest większa niż Odry od jej źródeł do tego samego miejsca * jeśli uwzględnić tylko długość rzeki znajdującej się na terytorium kraju, to Warta okazuje się być drugą co do długości rzeką w Polsce zaraz po Wiśle * jest drugą rzeką wymienianą w hymnie Polski : :: Przejdziem Wisłę, przejdziem '''Wartę''' * pod Gorzowem Wlkp. z Wartą krzyżuje się rurociąg "Przyjaźń". * nazwa miasta, w którym Warta ma swoje źródła – Zawiercie wzięła się właśnie od nazwy rzeki i określenia "za Wartą". * nazwa Warta jest nazwą klubu piłkarskiego Warta Poznań, który gra w I lidze polskiej * w Czmońcu stoi wieża widokowa umożliwiająca obserwowanie rzeki Zobacz też * Nadwarciański Park Krajobrazowy * Żerkowsko-Czeszewski Park Krajobrazowy * Park Krajobrazowy Międzyrzecza Warty i Widawki * Park Krajobrazowy Ujście Warty * Park Narodowy Ujście Warty * Załęczański Park Krajobrazowy * zbiornik Jeziorsko * Wielka Pętla Wielkopolski * Sierakowski Park Krajobrazowy Kategoria:Rzeki